Convalescence
by Namerra
Summary: [Défi St Valentin] : Los Angeles. 14 février. Nouveau genou. Nouvelles expériences. Kiyoshi a un GROS cœur et va encore une fois le démontrer.


Bonjour à tous,

Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de 'piment' à l'art de la fanfiction.

Les règles sont simples des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.

Défi#1

Thème : Saint Valentin

Mots obligatoires : Paquet – Chapeau – Goût – T-shirt – Ridicule

Date : 28/02/2018

Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Alsco-chan, Futae, Kama-chan, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Namerra, Nemesia, PerigrinTouque

Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou proposer d'autres défis n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans moins de quarante-huit heures, il sera enfin chez lui.

Dans moins de vingt quatre heures, il n'aura plus à supporter cette infatigable blonde et ses excentricités.

Même si ce soir il avait la paix, il savait que d'ici peu elle serait de retour et que son doux calvaire allait recommencer.

Kagami l'avait pourtant prévenu mais il avait pensé que le rouge exagérait et ne il l'avait pas écouté…

* * *

Après deux semaines complètes passées à l'hôpital dans un pays inconnu et aux mœurs surprenantes, Kiyoshi avait été content de s'installer pour quelques jours chez l'ancienne joueuse de WNBA. En arrivant aux Etats-Unis, il s'était vite aperçu que son anglais laissait à désirer et il s'était senti un peu seul faute de pouvoir s'entretenir convenablement avec l'équipe médicale ou les autres patients.

Il avait alors entamé sa convalescence chez Alex plus qu'heureux à l'idée de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un dans sa langue natale.

Cependant, il avait très vite déchanté en réalisant que ces quelques jours avec la jeune femme n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Entre le bordel sans nom de son appartement, son débit incessant de paroles et sa faculté à le mettre mal à l'aise en se baladant en petite tenue, il s'était rapidement demandé pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation de la belle blonde. Elle se collait à lui à la moindre occasion et multipliait les sous-entendus.

Malgré son air innocent, il avait déjà eu de nombreuses petites amies, toutefois aucune n'avait jamais eu un tel comportement. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais, vu le gouffre entre les cultures de leurs deux pays, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était lui qui se faisait des films, que ses hormones devaient le travailler et il en était venu à compter les jours qui le séparaient de son retour à Tokyo.

Mais ce soir, Kiyoshi savourait sa tranquillité.

En ce vendredi 14 février, Alex était sortie au restaurant pour passer la Saint-Valentin avec son amant du moment.

Enfin, l'un de ses amants.

Le métis.

Grand.

Brun.

Les yeux verts.

"Mais si, tu sais, celui avec le tatouage dans le dos…"

"Non, désolé, je ne vois pas…" répondit celui qui avait déjà partagé son petit-déjeuner avec trois hommes différents cette semaine.

"Oh sweet heart, tu ne fais pas d'effort…"

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi à se pouponner, demandant à Teppei son avis pour absolument tout. De la couleur de ses sous-vêtements, à celle de son rouge à lèvre en passant par sa coiffure, ses chaussures et même son parfum, rien n'avait été épargné au doux géant. Malgré tout, il ne se plaignait pas de son sort. La blonde, pour qui le concept de pudeur était complètement étranger, avait fait de nombreux allers et retours depuis la salle de bain sans se soucier d'être vêtue ou non. Le lycéen s'était bien gardé de faire la moindre remarque, se contentant de donner son avis, d'apprécier la vue et de camoufler son émoi le mieux possible.

Donc, en ce soir du 14 février, Kiyoshi était vautré en T-shirt et caleçon (il faut croire que la blonde commençait à déteindre sur lui) sur le canapé à regarder la rediffusion du dernier All Star Game, un paquet de chips éventré gisant à ses pieds.

Ce match, il l'avait déjà vu au moins dix fois et le manque de suspens ainsi que la fatigue eurent raison de son endurance. Il finit par s'endormir sur place.

* * *

Vers deux heure du matin, c'est une Alexandra Garcia complètement ivre qui passa la porte d'entrée en se tenant aux murs.

"HONEEEEY I'M BAAACK! Oh well... fuck… I live alone… maybe I should get myself a cat… or a dog… or whatever… ooooh gosh I'm starving… let's cook something…"

Kiyoshi s'était réveillé dès que la blonde avait passé la porte de l'appartement. Elle avait balancé son manteau, son chapeau et ses talons aiguilles à travers la pièce. Il l'avait ensuite entendu monologuer en anglais et, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il avait bien noté l'état d'ébriété avancé de son hôte.

Elle n'avait pas encore allumé la lumière et lui n'osait pas se manifester pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il la regarda tituber jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrir le frigo en quête de nourriture. Elle semblait hésiter et resta de longues secondes à contempler l'antre lumineux devant elle. Soudain elle se décida et commença à empiler boites et assiettes dans ses bras musclés. L'équilibre incertain finit cependant par se rompre et, dans un grand fracas, tout tomba au sol alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Il y avait des débris de vaisselle et des aliments partout autour d'elle. Kiyoshi ne savait s'il devait ou non aller l'aider mais il sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il la vit s'asseoir à même le sol et se mettre à pleurer.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps à la regarder sans rien faire, il se précipita vers elle pour l'aider et la consoler.

"Hey… Alex ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est pas grave... c'est que de la vaisselle…" lui dit-il doucement en lui posant une main sur l'épaule alors qu'il s'accroupissait à coté d'elle.

"Oh Teppei! Sorry I woke you up… désolée… vas te recoucher c'est bon, c'est rien j'vais nettoyer… de toute façon je ne suis bonne à rien ce soir…" bredouilla t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Cependant les larmes reprirent de plus belle. Le joueur de Seirin marqua un temps d'arrêt et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas autre chose car la réaction de la jeune femme était un peu disproportionnée. Avant qu'il n'ait besoin de formuler sa question, Alex se lança dans une tirade, lui racontant sa soirée et à quel point elle se sentait vieille et moche, que sa date de péremption était certainement dépassée.

"Mais nan Alex, je ne peux pas te laisser dire des trucs comme ça… tu es loin d'être périmée. Tu te rends compte au moins de l'effet que tu fais aux hommes ? Ce n'est pas parce que l'un d'entre eux s'est comporté comme un con ce soir que ça veut dire que tu n'es pas sexy et que plus personne ne voudra de toi… allez relève toi, je vais te préparer un truc à manger… mais j'te préviens je ne suis pas aussi doué que Kagami..."

Avec ces paroles réconfortantes, Teppei aida la jolie blonde à se relever. La voir ainsi, vulnérable et fragile, elle qui montrait d'habitude une telle assurance, l'avait perturbé. Il ne regarda pas où il mettait les pieds et glissa surdu yaourt. Comme si tout se passait au ralenti, il se vit basculer, entraînant Alex dans sa chute, pour finir étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

Une fois le choc passé, sa première pensée fut pour l'Américaine. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir blessée en tombant. Il tenta alors de se redresser mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Il leva les yeux et soudain, se figea.

Alex était assise à califourchon sur lui et le regardait dangereusement.

Malgré son maquillage qui tentait de se faire la malle, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur et un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur son visage.

Cette femme était incroyable. Il y a moins d'une minute elle était au fond du gouffre et à cet instant, Kiyoshi se sentait comme un agneau devant un loup qui n'aurait rien avalé depuis des lunes.

Sans se défaire de son sourire ni le lâcher du regard, elle enleva ses lunettes, détacha ses cheveux et se pencha en avant jusqu'à surplomber complètement le visage du brun, s'appuyant sur ses deux mains placées à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles rougies.

Teppei la dévorait du regard mais n'osait pas bouger. Cette fois, il en était sûr, il ne se faisait pas de films, tout était bien réel et une certaine partie de son anatomie commençait même à se réveiller.

Cependant, sa conscience lui soufflait de résister, de ne pas profiter d'une femme affaiblie, d'une femme qui avait pleuré et qui avait bu, d'une femme qui de toute évidence ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait… oui c'est ça, elle était perdue et lui devait rester fort. Même si la tentation était grande.

Mais Kiyoshi se plantait sur toute la ligne.

Alex, n'était pas perdue. Bien au contraire, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et surtout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'avait allumé toute la semaine mais lui était resté impassible. Elle s'était donc fait une raison et avait décidé d'accepter l'invitation à dîner de Mike. Grossière erreur. Le repas avait été minable, tout autant que celui avec qui elle le partageait. En effet, il l'avait laissée en plan au restaurant en lui disant que tout était fini simplement parce qu'elle avait refusé de s'engager avec lui dans une relation exclusive. Mais qui de nos jours pense encore que la monogamie est la panacée ? Énervée, mais surtout déçue de perdre un amant aussi talentueux, il faut le reconnaître, elle avait fait un crochet par le bar du coin, histoire de se détendre un peu et d'établir un stratagème pour attirer jusque dans son lit le jeune éphèbe qui l'attendait chez elle. Il était inconcevable pour elle de passer une nuit de Saint Valentin toute seule et elle ne se décida à rentrer qu'une fois son plan mis au point. Jusque là, il avait montré une grande force de caractère en résistant à toutes ses tentatives et en dernier recours, elle avait décidé d'exploiter son point faible, de jouer sur la corde sensible. Elle connaissait son côté protecteur, chevalier servant des temps modernes et avait donc décidé de l'utiliser pour le faire tomber dans ses filets. Elle n'en était pas très fière mais c'était ça ou carrément le violer… Et de plus c'était ce soir ou jamais car Teppei partait le lendemain.

Comprenant que le jeune homme avait encore quelques réticences, elle décida de l'encourager en flattant son érection naissante. Elle se pencha encore, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celle de Kiyoshi puis, d'un mouvement sensuel de bassin, elle vient totalement court-circuiter la réflexion du brun.

Les yeux de Kiyoshi s'agrandir et sa bouche laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

Satisfaite de sa réaction, elle recommença. Elle pressa à nouveau ses hanches contre celles du Japonais qui n'était plus capable de penser de manière cohérente.

Il déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux pour essayer de résister. Erreur. La joueuse au dessus de lui en profita pour combler l'espace entre leurs deux visages. Il sentit ses lèvres charnues se poser sur les siennes avec douceur. Instinctivement, il ouvrit la bouche dès qu'il sentit la langue de l'Américaine sur ses lèvres et la laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle avait un goût d'alcool et de sucre. Avec une agilité déconcertante, celle-ci enroula sa langue autour de la sienne et commença à tourner doucement, aspirant par moment celle de Kiyoshi jusque dans sa bouche et la relâchant à d'autres. Alex glissa ensuite une main dans les cheveux du brun. Sans crier gare, elle en saisit une bonne poignée et tira dessus pour lui faire tourner la tête sur le côté de façon à approfondir le baiser.

Quand elle se recula, Teppei grogna. Il en voulait plus. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça et peinait à retrouver ses esprits. Lui qui contrôlait d'habitude si bien ses émotions, après tout il ne portait pas le surnom de Coeur d'Acier pour rien, se faisait complètement balader. Les yeux toujours clos, son conflit intérieur faisait rage. Il se disait que pour une fois il pouvait bien se laisser aller mais son éducation l'empêchait de se lâcher complètement. Il n'osait toujours pas entreprendre quoique ce soit.

Il la sentit alors passer ses mains sous son T-shirt et partir à la découverte de ce corps ferme et musclé. Les doigts fins rencontrèrent rapidement un téton et elle commença à le malmener, faisant rouler le petit bourgeon rose entre son pouce et son majeur. La respiration du brun s'accélèra. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour se sortir de là sinon il ne pourrait bientôt plus répondre de rien.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son cou et y déposa une multitude de baisers brûlants tout en remontant jusqu'à son oreille dont elle suçota le lobe.

"Oh come on sweetheart, let's have some fun…" lui susurra-t-elle écrasant sa poitrine contre son torse et descendant l'une de ses mains jusqu'à son entre jambe.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

D'un coup, Kiyoshi se redressa et de ses bras puissants l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser sans ménagement.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les lèvres gonflées, ils se regardèrent de longues secondes dans les yeux. Lui, avait le même regard qu'avant de disputer un match important, plein de détermination. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, très bien, il allait lui en donner pour son argent. Elle, par contre, avait déjà le sourire de la victoire. Elle allait avoir ce qu'elle désirait et appréciait le fait que son adversaire la prenne au sérieux. C'était généralement la promesse d'une nuit inoubliable.

D'une caresse lente et appuyée, il remonta l'une de ses mains dans le dos de la femme toujours assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il s'arrêta sur sa nuque et entortilla ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Se rappelant la façon dont elle l'avait embrassé un peu plus tôt, il tira dessus à son tour pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière, exposant ainsi sa gorge et son décolleté. La tendresse, ça sera pour un autre jour, pensa-t-il, appréciant la vue. Tout en la maintenant fermement, il s'amusa à faire courir sa langue dans son cou et sur ses clavicules. De légères morsures venaient régulièrement interrompre le cheminement de l'appendice humide et à chaque fois, Alex ne pouvait retenir les frissons que cela lui procurait.

De sa main libre, il remonta le long de la cuisse de la cougar, sentant sous ses doigts les détails de la lingerie qu'il avait lui même aidé à choisir. Il attrapa ensuite fermement sa fesse et relâcha ses cheveux. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, la jeune femme passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et s'y accrocha solidement, non sans lui voler un baiser au passage. Elle sentit tous les muscles du brun se crisper sous l'effort mais d'un geste souple, il réussit à se mettre debout sans la lâcher. Elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de sa taille et se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de la maîtresse des lieux.

Quand ses tibias cognèrent contre le matelas, il la déposa sur le lit sans délicatesse puis recula d'un pas pour enlever t-shirt et boxer. Une fois nu, il s'orienta vers le chevet afin d'allumer la lumière et fouilla dans le tiroir à la recherche de préservatifs. Il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce de l'appartement mais cela lui semblait être l'endroit le plus logique où ranger ce genre de choses. Son intuition se révéla juste car au milieu des nombreux sextoys, gels de massage et autres gadgets dont l'utilité restait à définir à ses yeux, il finit par mettre la main sur une boite de capotes XXL. Il fut soulagé de constater que la joueuse avait du stock car il lui était déjà arrivé de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre ses ébats faute de trouver des protections à sa taille chez sa conquête du soir ou d'avoir apporté ce qu'il fallait. Mais de toute évidence, la blonde était prévoyante.

Quand il se retourna, il vit qu'Alex en avait profité pour se déshabiller également. Elle le dévorait des yeux, frémissante d'anticipation. Même si le corps entier de Kiyoshi était à se damner, une zone en particulier accrochait son regard. Vu la taille de ses mains, la blonde se doutait bien que le service trois pièces de monsieur devait être imposant mais quand même, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était tout simplement… énorme. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou avoir peur…

Evidemment, elle choisit la première option. Après tout, ne dit-on par bigger is better ? Son sourire gourmand réjouit le grand brun. Il lui était déjà arrivé par le passé d'effrayer sa partenaire et il n'avait clairement pas envie, ce soir, de donner un cours sur l'élasticité de l'anatomie féminine… car oui, certaines fois pour pouvoir tirer son coup, il en était rendu à devoir jouer au professeur de biologie intérimaire.

"Viens là" lança doucement la blonde, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

Teppei s'avança alors d'un pas décidé vers le lit et y allongea Alex. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tandis que sa main descendit préparer sa venue entre les cuisses pâles de la joueuse.

Il s'y prit d'abord doucement, sachant exactement où et quand appuyer pour obtenir les gémissements les plus excitants de la part d'Alex. Et il les obtint. Il continua ensuite de manière un peu plus appuyée, jusqu'à ce que la blonde se retrouve pantelante entre ses bras, soupirante, frémissante, s'empalant d'elle-même sur les grands doigts tendus en elle, offrant sa poitrine généreuse aux baisers dévorants de son tortionnaire.

Alex n'en pouvait plus, les préliminaires avaient assez duré, elle avait besoin de plus. Elle avait fantasmé toute la semaine sur le jeune homme et maintenant qu'il était enfin dans son lit, elle le voulait en elle. Pour quelqu'un de son âge, il s'était révélé beaucoup plus attentionné et doué que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé et ne voulait donc plus attendre pour passer à la suite.

"Teppei…maintenant…." murmura-t-elle dans un gémissement.

Kiyoshi se redressa pour attraper un préservatif, l'enfila rapidement puis se positionna entre les jambes entrouvertes de l'Américaine. Elle voulut l'aider à placer son sexe à l'entrée de son corps mais le jeune homme chassa doucement sa main.

"Non, pas encore…" répondit-il en saisissant lui même sa verge d'une main et en lui maintenant le bassin de l'autre.

Il la caressa ainsi quelques minutes, parcourant sa vulve palpitante du bout du gland, la pénétrant à peine et se retirant immédiatement, attisant ainsi son désir. Il avait de toute évidence décidé de la rendre folle. Elle gémissait maintenant sans retenue, sentant l'orgasme s'approcher alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore entièrement pénétrée.

"Oh gosh Teppei… what are you waiting for ? Fuck me! NOW!"

Kiyoshi n'avait pas eu l'intention de la faire le supplier mais la voir ainsi sur le point d'exploser était terriblement excitant et il avait eu envie de tester ses limites, leurs limites à tous les deux.

"Really, sweet heart, stop playing ar…...oooOOoooh YEEEEESSSSSSS!"

D'un geste puissant, il venait de la pénétrer jusqu'à la garde et le plaisir de se sentir ainsi possédée la renversa. Elle se laissa complètement aller à la volupté qui se répandait en elle, savourant les contractions successives de son corps qui n'en finissait plus de trembler.

Sentant l'étau se resserrer fortement autour de son sexe, Teppei s'était figé et avait instinctivement mordu dans l'épaule de la blonde pour ne pas jouir à son tour. Il voulait en profiter le plus longtemps possible et il dut user de toute sa détermination pour ne pas s'abandonner au plaisir. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et attendit qu'Alex se calme.

Quand la joueuse reprit ses esprits, Kiyoshi, dont les yeux n'étaient plus que deux charbons ardents, plongea son regard dans ses perles émeraudes pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et commença de lents mouvements de va et vient. Pour son plus grand plaisir, son orgasme précédent l'avait rendue encore plus sensible et à chaque coup de rein il la sentait tressaillir.

Il n'avait jamais couché avec une femme plus agée mais avait entendu dire qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus libérées que les jeunes filles de son âge et que le sexe n'en était que meilleur. Il le constatait à présent et eut envie de pousser l'expérience un peu plus loin.

Se redressant, il attrapa les jambes de sa partenaire pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Ainsi la pénétration était encore plus profonde et les sensations décuplées. Sa taille imposante ne lui avait jamais permis d'explorer de tels horizons et son ressenti était incroyable. Les cris d'extase d'Alex lui indiquèrent alors qu'elle appréciait également l'initiative.

De son côté, l'Américaine n'en menait pas large. Son premier orgasme l'avait complètement retournée et elle sentait le second arriver à vitesse grand V. Malgré le fait que ce fut elle l'initiatrice de ce corps à corps, Teppei avait rapidement pris le contrôle de la situation. Lui qui s'était montré plus que réservé toute la semaine, s'était métamorphosé en un amant redoutable et entreprenant. Elle, ne faisait que subir avec délectation. Qui l'eut cru ? Bien qu'un peu surprise au départ, Alex jubilait maintenant que son plan ait parfaitement fonctionné, elle était en train de vivre l'une des meilleures parties de jambe en l'air de sa vie. Rien que ça. Elle porta sa main à la bouche et se mordit la paume au niveau du pouce pour retenir un cri, qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

Teppei, dont le corps luisait sous l'effort, sentait que sa limite était proche également. Il écarta doucement ses jambes et sans cesser de la prendre, s'assit sur ses talons et remonta le bassin d'Alex sur ses genoux. Nouvel angle, nouvelle perspective, nouvelles sensations. Il grogna en essuyant une goutte de sueur qui menaçait de lui couler dans l'œil et accéléra le mouvement. Il sentit la sève monter, mais la retint. Pas encore, pas tout de suite…

Elle le vit fermer les yeux et grimacer pour essayer de mieux se contrôler mais ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques.

"Teppei…. harder…"

Dans un dernier effort, le brun accéda à sa demande. Lachant totalement prise, il se fit plus bestial, la saisit à la gorge, et la martela sans aucune retenue. Ceci eut pour effet d'amplifier encore les gémissements d'Alex, ainsi que son plaisir. Enfin, elle sentit une chaleur incroyable se répandre dans ses reins, son ventre, sa poitrine. Dans un soupir de jouissance, elle contracta tous les muscles de son corps, se laissant aller à la libération de toutes ses tensions. L'intensité de cet orgasme atteignait des sommets.

Après deux ou trois coups de reins supplémentaires, Kiyoshi se libéra à son tour dans un long râle que sa mâchoire serrée ne put contenir. Il relâcha alors les hanches d'Alex et s'effondra sur son corps toujours secoué de spasmes.

Les minutes qui suivirent avaient un air d'éternité. Le temps s'était comme arrêté, permettant à l'un comme à l'autre de redescendre tranquillement sur Terre. Leurs coeurs reprenaient peu à peu un rythme normal, leurs respirations ralentissaient, les corps moites ramollissaient. Avant de s'endormir complètement, Teppei réunit les dernières onces d'énergie qui lui restait pour sortir de la torpeur de sa petite mort et basculer à côté de sa partenaire qui affichait désormais un sourire béat. Puis, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Quand Kiyoshi émergea, il ne reconnut pas la chambre qu'il occupait depuis quelques jours… celle-ci était plus grande, plus lumineuse et sentait un doux parfum féminin mélangé à une odeur de… sexe!

Soudain, tout lui revient en mémoire : le match, Alex, la cuisine, la chambre et oh mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Elle avait bu, certes elle l'avait chauffé, mais lui s'était conduit de la pire des façons… il avait profité de la situation! Il repensa alors à son comportement et se mit à rougir furieusement. Il n'avait fait preuve d'aucune retenue. Il avait agit à l'instinct, s'était complètement laché. Lui avait-il fait mal ? Qu'allait-elle penser de lui maintenant ? Plus jamais il n'oserait la regarder dans les yeux... Et Kagami risquait de lui poser des questions, cherchant à savoir comment la cohabitation s'était passée… saura t-il garder son calme ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il avait besoin de faire le point mais surtout de sortir de là et de prendre une douche. Froide.

Il releva la tête et constata avec soulagement qu'Alex dormait encore. Cependant, elle s'était accrochée à lui dans son sommeil et s'extirper du lit sans la réveiller allait se révéler périlleux.

Il eut beau prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Alors qu'il essayait de déplacer délicatement la jambe que la joueuse avait enroulé autour des siennes, il l'entendit grogner, signe qu'elle n'appréciait pas que sa bouillotte géante tente de s'éloigner. Elle resserra alors son étreinte, remonta son genou puis s'arrêta net. Teppei sentit son coeur s'emballer et pria intérieurement qu'elle ne remarque rien. Seulement, ce genre de _petit_ détail ne passe pas inaperçu...

En effet, le genou fut vite remplacé par une main curieuse et baladeuse. Plus de doute, Alex était bien réveillée. Du moins tout autant que le membre fièrement dressé contre le ventre de son propriétaire. Kiyoshi, même s'il appréciait les caresses, serra les dents et se dit que s'il ne bougeait pas et n'émettait aucun son, elle se lasserait et arrêterait sa douce torture.

Le Coeur d'Acier résista ainsi quelques minutes même si en son fort intérieur il bouillait littéralement.

Surprise par l'absence de réaction, Alex se redressa sur un coude pour mieux le voir. Elle découvrit un jeune homme mortifié et transpirant qui ne savait visiblement pas comment gérer ce genre de situation. Il avait l'air de vouloir se cacher sous la couette et de se faire oublier.

Amusée, elle décida cependant d'abréger son calvaire. Après le pied qu'elle avait pris la nuit dernière, elle lui devait bien quelques explications, au moins pour qu'il arrête de la regarder comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne l'immole sur place. Et qui sait, une fois qu'il serait rassuré sur son rôle dans cette histoire, peut-être qu'il consentirai à remettre le couvert avant qu'ils ne doivent partir pour l'aéroport...

"Hey, relax! Tu sais... c'est l'une des meilleures Saint Valentin que j'ai passé! Mais gosh! Tu en auras mis du temps, tu n'es pas facile à avoir… t'imagines, j'ai du faire semblant de pleurer! Moi! Pleurer! La blague! A un moment j'me suis même demandé si tu étais gay toi aussi !"

Teppei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et se senti subitement soulagé et un peu ridicule d'avoir cru qu'il avait profité d'elle. C'était clairement le contraire qui s'était produit, c'était elle qui avait profité de lui. Elle l'avait complètement manipulé et lui n'avait rien vu venir. Et puis...

"Attends, tu as dis quoi là ? Moi AUSSI ? Qui est gay ?"

"Bah oui, Taïga n'a jamais cédé à mes avances lui… ce n'est que quand je suis venue pour la Winter Cup qu'il m'a enfin avoué pourquoi il me repousse sans cesse… quoi tu ne savais pas ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était de notoriété publique maintenant qu'il sort avec l'autre mec… tu sais, celui qui lui a filé ses basket pour la finale..."

"Aomine ? Tu es en train de me dire que Kagami et Aomine sortent ensemble ?"

"Oui! C'est lui! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Y'a un problème ?"

Un problème ? Bonne question… Kiyoshi n'avait rien contre les gays, au contraire, il s'était d'ailleurs déjà lui-même senti attiré par un autre homme sans pour autant avoir franchi le pas… Non, la surprise de Kiyoshi ne venait pas de l'orientation sexuelle de son coéquipier mais plutôt de QUI partageait ses nuits. Les deux as avaient certes de nombreux points communs, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ces deux là puissent entretenir quelconque romance. Il se demanda alors si le reste de l'équipe était au courant et si celà aurait une incidence sur leurs futures rencontres.

La blonde qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, scrutant ses réactions, se réjouit de voir naître un sourire sur son visage juvénil, signe qu'il avait l'esprit ouvert, mais se sentit obligée de le mettre en garde.

"Ouais, enfin... ne vas pas non plus le crier sur les toits hein...si Taïga apprend que je t'ai raconté ça, y'a moyen qu'il prenne l'avion juste pour venir me faire la morale et franchement je m'en passerai bien!"

Teppei ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un hochement de tête pensif.

"Sinon... en parlant d'avion…" attaqua t-elle alors, revenant à sa première idée...

"Humm ?" l'interrogea Teppei qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où elle voulait en venir malgré le sourire faussement innocent qui se dessinait sur son visage.

"A quelle heure est le tien déjà ?" demanda t-elle en s'asseyant et en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, l'air de rien.

Le drap qui la recouvrait jusqu'alors tomba sur ses cuisses, exposant ses deux seins ronds au regard stupéfait du brun.

"Heu… 17h30... pourquoi ?" Kiyoshi, les yeux rivés sur la poitrine rebondie avait du mal à rassembler ses idées.

Alex ne répondit pas tout de suite mais comme les secondes passaient et que Teppei ne réagissait toujours pas, elle se décida à jouer cartes sur table.

"Puisque tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ET que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à jouer la comédie ce matin, je dirais simplement que j'ai très envie de reprendre où on en était… tu tiens toujours la forme ou tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?" Pour appuyer ses propos, elle posa sa main sur la cuisse du lycéen et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'endroit fatidique, lui laissant la possibilité de refuser ses avances.

Les yeux de Kiyoshi remontèrent vers ceux d'Alex et les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer atteignirent enfin son cerveau. Le manque d'irrigation le rendait certes un peu long à la détente mais cette fois l'invitation était claire. Pour toute réponse, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et attrapa sa main pour combler la distance jusqu'à sa verge tendue. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de la voir se mettre à pleurer pour parvenir à ses fins.

* * *

Quand l'avion de Teppei quitta le tarmac de Los Angeles, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces trois dernières semaines et il ne put se retenir de sourire.

Outre son opération qui s'était déroulée pour le mieux, sa semaine de convalescence s'était révélée pleine de surprises. D'autant plus qu'après la nuit et la matinée qu'il venait de passer, il avait maintenant de quoi alimenter ses fantasmes lors de ses sessions solo pour un bon bout de temps. Et si un jour ses souvenirs devaient s'altérer, il était certain qu'il pourrait toujours revenir se rafraîchir la mémoire sous le soleil californien. En effet, alors qu'il allait passer la police aux frontières, les derniers mots qu'Alex lui cria furent : "Hey! Sweet heart! You're one of the best screw I ever had so feel free to come back whenever you want…"

Décidément, elle avait le don pour le mettre mal à l'aise… mais il savait aussi que l'invitation était sincère.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour mon premier OS._

 _Tout d'abord, je voudrais dire un grand merci à Futae et Mocchi pour m'avoir poussé à réécrire la fin de cet OS... vous avez eu tellement raison!_

 _Ensuite, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus car en plus des "contraintes" du défi, je m'étais donné deux missions supplémentaires :_

 _* la première : me contenir et conserver une longueur de texte décente. "Peut mieux faire" comme qui dirait mais me connaissant je suis plutôt satisfaite XD_

 _* la deuxième, qui s'apparent plus à une mission suicide d'ailleurs : faire apprécier les lemons hétéro à la bande de yaoistes incorrigibles que vous êtes. Non, les relations hétéros ne sont pas forcément barbantes... et j'espère sincèrement vous avoir, au moins en partie, convaincue… et là y'a que vous qui pouvez me le dire alors à vos reviews ;)_


End file.
